The goal of my current research is to develop a new method for using the structures and chemical properties of biological molecules or known drugs to discover novel compounds which are potential drugs. Such methods are valuable because, despite the increasing number of available protein structures, there are no structures available for the receptors to which the majority of drugs bind. I have approached this problem by representing the steric and electrostatic properties of known drugs at lattices of points surrounding the molecules. I also represent the surface contours of known drugs or biological molecules. I then search databases of compounds which are available for testing. For each compound, many orientations are generated and compared to the steric, electrostatic, and surface grids generated for the model structures. Scores generated for the best orientations are used to compare the molecules; those which score best are candidates for testing. Testing only the best candidates rather than a larger set of compounds reduces the amount of resources required for new drug discovery. The facilities of the Computer Graphics Laboratory enable me to visualize the molecules I study and their properties, as well as the steric and electrostatic properties and surfaces I calculate for the molecules.